Biological glues based on coagulation factors of human or animal origin have long been known. A method for producing tissue adhesives based on fibrinogen and factor XIII has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,567, U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,598 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,572. The tissue adhesives are usually applied together with a separate component containing thrombin, which is enzymatically acting on fibrinogen to form fibrin, and on factor XIII to form the active factor XIIIa, which cross-links the fibrin to obtain a stable fibrin clot.
Collagen pads have been used for many years to improve wound healing or to stop bleeding. Their mechanism of action in hemostasis is based on platelet aggregation and activation, the formation of thrombin on the surface of activated platelets and the formation of a hemostatic fibrin clot by the catalytic action of thrombin on fibrinogen. To improve the hemostatic action of collagen pads or sheets it has been suggested to include factors of hemostasis within such pads.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,574 a tissue adhesive based on collagen combined with fibrinogen and factor XIII is described. This material is provided in the lyophilized form, ready for use. The fibrinogen and factor XIII are combined with the collagen by impregnating the collagenous flat material with a solution comprising fibrinogen and factor XIII, and lyophilizing said material.
The WO 97/37694 discloses a hemostatic sponge based on collagen and an activator or proactivator of blood coagulation homogeneously distributed therein. This sponge is provided in a dry form, which could be air-dried or lyophilized. However, it still contains a water content of at least 2%.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,587 discusses bioadhesive compositions comprising cross-linked collagen using a multifunctionally activated synthetic hydrophilic polymer, as well as methods of using such compositions to effect adhesion between a first surface and a second surface, wherein at least one of the first and second surfaces can be a native tissue surface.
Collagen-containing compositions which have been mechanically disrupted to alter their physical properties are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,024, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,715, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,382. These patents generally relate to fibrillar and insoluble collagens. An injectable collagen composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,075. An injectable bone/cartilage composition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,532. A collagen-based delivery matrix comprising dry particles in the size range from 5 μm to 850 μm which may be suspended in water and which has a particular surface charge density is described in WO 96/39159. A collagen preparation having a particle size from 1 μm to 50 μm useful as an aerosol spray to form a wound dressing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,185. Other patents describing collagen compositions include U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,336 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,614.